Not For The First Time That Morning
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Tory is observant, but she certainly doesn't have the best timing. RoslinAdama smut.


**A/N: This was written as a thank you for unavitasegreta on LiveJournal.**

_Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore and the SciFi channel._

"Madame President?"

Tory's voice had taken on an uncharacteristically concerned tone. Laura looked up from her work to find her aide's eyes focused on her left hand, which was bleeding.

"Frak!"

The two women moved simultaneously and in less than a minute, a cloth was wrapped around Laura's hand and her desk, or rather the desk she had taken over in Bill's quarters, had been checked for any traces of blood.

"What happened to your hand?" Tory asked, only after she had seen to the safety of the paperwork.

"I'm not sure," Laura replied, but upon examining the shallow slit along the side of her left hand she felt she could guess. Her face flushed pink as she thought about how she might have received the wound. "It looks like a bad paper cut."

It was clear that Tory didn't buy that explanation, but she said nothing.

"I should probably go clean it," Laura added, and she was out of her chair and in the head with the door closed behind her before Tory could say another word.

As Laura held her injured hand under the faucet and washed it clean her eyes roamed over the countertop until she spotted Bill's razor resting against the wall. Laura couldn't help but smirk as she thought about how her hand must have pressed up against the sharp blade as she fought for purchase against the counter. She might have noticed the wound sooner, but Tory's voice from the outer room had distracted her from more than just a minor cut on her hand.

"_If you take any longer with that damned razor, you'll be late for your shift in CIC," Laura teased as she leaned around Bill to check her reflection in the mirror. "I'd say you were clean shaven about fifteen minutes ago."_

_Without missing a beat, Bill tossed his razor aside and grabbed Laura by the waist, turning her around and hoisting her onto the counter._

_Laura laughed and pushed at Bill's shoulders. _

"_C'mon Bill," she objected, "Tory will be here in just a few minutes."_

"_So?"Bill ignored her protestations as he nuzzled her neck, kissing and licking the skin he knew to be extremely sensitive to his touch._

_Forgetting her own reasons for not doing so, Laura pressed her calves against the back of Bill's thighs, pulling him closer. His hands caressed her legs, slipping further and further up her skirt until she sighed softly against his ear and shifted her hips to meet his wandering fingers. But these gentle ministrations were hardly enough, and Laura's hands soon reached down to undo the clasps on Bill's belt._

_It was awkward, but they managed. Bill gripped her ass as he entered her and held her close as he thrust while she braced herself against the counter with her right hand. Her left hand fumbled and finally slid down the wall. A small bite of pain registered somewhere in the back of Laura's mind but it was overlooked in favor of the delicious sensations brought on by their hurried lovemaking. Laura's back arched as she sought greater friction with Bill; he obliged by grinding himself against her. Minutes later, she caught her breath as an orgasm swept through her. Bill moved faster then, his thrusts becoming deeper as he sought his own release. _

_When he'd finished, Bill placed gentle kisses along her neck and then finally pressed his lips to hers in a long, slow kiss. That was when she heard Tory's voice, calling to her from the outer rooms._

"Madame President?"

Laura was jolted from her reverie and, for the second time that day, prepared herself to face Tory on the other side of the head door. She smoothed back her hair and splashed water on her flushed face. These measures hadn't been sufficient earlier, but Laura thought it was worth a shot anyway.

With a final, amused glance at the razor lying innocently on the counter, Laura left the head to find a very bemused Tory Foster waiting for her.

And not for the first time that morning.

* * *


End file.
